Harry's Hero
by Ms. Realista
Summary: Their friendship had started quietly, and at times she had the same effect on him as her infamous bat-bogey hex; like a hard slap of reality. Things soon evolved and now, she was his salvation. She was his hero.


**Disclaimer:** uhhh...lemme check...nope. I havent magically (no pun intended) turned into JKR (who happens to own Harry Potter & co) so yeah...i'm not making any money off of this so I can't buy that new Greenday yet.... wow...maybe I should get a job....hehe

**A/N: **oki...this was originally entittled 'Moving On' because it was inspired by a Good Charlotte song called Moving On. but then this fic unexpectedly turned into an H/G.... which I wasn't expecting because I was aiming for one of those inspiring 'no matter how hard life is, we still live it' kind of fics.... Ginny kept on screaming at me to put her in, and my romantic side relented. Lol. i ono... thats how it turned out. Actually if you pay attention (which I hope you do) you can see some parts where the song had influenced my writing…that stuff is somewhere in the beginning and one part nearing the end. 5 points to anyone who spots it!! :D anyways...please be kind enough to tell me whether it was good, ok, or really bad. I don't care wut you say as long as you aren't rude when you go about it. Constructive critism is MUCH appreciated...but if you wanna gush about this it's ok too. though, I would like advice on how to make this better...'cause i don't think it's as good as it could be.

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

**Harry's Hero**

****

Harry was lucky. He knew that. Sometimes he wondered if he'd be able to graduate from Hogwarts, let alone become an auror, get married, and have kids with Voldemort after him. He pondered on how he managed to escape Voldemort six times and survived when he had gone off by himself with danger lurking in the shadows.

It was his seventh year- his last year at Hogwarts. It was supposed to be the best of them all, but his home, as he liked to call it, was hell. No, Umbridge had not returned. No, Snape had not suddenly become the headmaster. It was nothing trivial. It was serious. The whole situation was serious. They were going through hard times…the whole world was. The second war was at its peak. There were attacks every week, deaths almost every other day and the grief had piled on everyone's shoulders. The ongoing warfare, one way or the other had affected all the students and staff of Hogwarts. Be it with a death of a friend or family member, or with fear of one. Even the muggle world was stricken. They thought that Hitler Jr. had come along and world war three had commenced or something. It became the norm when someone would just randomly combust into hysterical tears. It shouldn't have to be that way- but it was.

Not everyone believed that his or her deceased family members and friends had gone off to a better place. Not everyone believed that there was even life after death. During these times… death could come at any day. But nevertheless…they kept moving on with their lives, however hellish they were.

Not everyone had much of a life to live anyway. Only few had hope. They were living in days of deceit. A handful of people had trust. A pitiful number had faith. Pride was on a low these days. Love was rare. Even the emotion of lust was a rare blessing. But surprisingly, he experienced it all.

He'd grown up tremendously since his fifth year. He had done a lot of thinking. He had gone through a lot of attitude changes. It was a combination of things that had caused this adjustment in him. It was Sirius' death, Remus' advice, Dumbledore's mentoring, but most of all, it was Ginny that kept him grounded the most. Astonishingly enough, she was the person who had enough nerve to give him a verbal bashing when he needed it. She was the person who was able to understand him when Ron and Hermione couldn't. She was always there when he decided to do something risky. She wouldn't try to talk him out of it, but she would support him. He appreciated that the most, because he had enough of that coming from Hermione, and during these times, what he needed the most was support. She was the person who comforted him, and loved him unconditionally.

Their friendship had started quietly, but the effect she had on him was amazing. She was like a dose of her infamous bat-bogey hex; like a hard slap of reality. She would not beat around the bush with him. She would not give him the truth- no matter how harsh it may have been- in small sugar coated doses. He liked that. Everyone else treated him like a ticking time bomb- like he should be treated with care. Ginny treated him like a strong person- like a mature adult. She had faith in him and because of that, he started to have faith in himself. She was a strong young woman and as soon as she started showing her true colours around him, he found himself attracted to her and thinking about her constantly. Then they started talking- _really _talking- and he knew he was in it for life. He loved her. It scared him at first, but he went to Remus and took his advice. He told her soon after the talk with Moony, and found that his feelings were reciprocated. Things went on from there.

All he had were two hands to make himself a better person. _He_ made himself into a better person because of her. He was no longer the angry, surly human he once was. He no longer lashed out at people when he was frustrated and furious.

With the pressure that the world was placing on his shoulders, he wondered if he would get through it and be able to stand up in the end. With the rain that seemed to follow him around, he questioned if he'd ever find shelter from it. When he needed someone, he doubted if anyone would come if he called. Then he'd see Ginny walk into the room in his darkest hours, and he'd remember that she was there.

She would give him a smile, a wink, a pat on the back, a squeeze on the arm, a hug, or a kiss. He recalled that this is what kept him going. This is why he was moving on: for a better future. He was doing everything for her.

Harry may have been the world's hero, but s_he_ was _his_ hero.

**THE END**

* * *

yeah...I kinda forgot I had this fic on my hard drive. I wrote this in the summer and had seond thoughts whether to post it or not. hmm...somehow I don't think it's as good as I did back then. shrugs oh well. tell me what you think.

maraming salamat,

-Ray


End file.
